Stuck in Red
by patrickjanesmile
Summary: Another day, another victim. Once again, Red John did what he does best: murdered another person close to Jane, and he can't take this anymore. For good or bad, that journey is going to change, and the relationship between the team will change as well.


**Notes:** • Hello there! So, this is my first story with chapters. I don't really know how it'll be, but I'll try to do a good work. After all, I just write for fun.

• I confess the chapters won't be very long, I'm sorry. As I said, I just write for fun, and I don't really have much time AND my tests are coming, but I'll do my best, I promise.

• Consider this story happens after the end of season 6, so it may have some spoilers for those who haven't watched so far.

• My native language is not English, so I am _really_ sorry about any mistakes**.**

**Disclaimer:** No, I _do not own_ The Mentalist.

That's it. Hope you enjoy! And tell me your opinion in the end, if possible. They are always welcome and make me write faster!

* * *

CHAPTER **ONE**

_All Over Again_

The sun was already shinning in the sky when Jane woke up with its light on his face. From the window of his attic, he could see that it was a beautiful day. A beautiful, but not an inspiring day. Actually, motivation wasn't something Jane used to have anymore – at least not a really good one.

It was difficult, in that particular day, for him to get up from that thing he called bed. Not because of some kind of laziness or some physical pain. He was just feeling really tired, without an specific reason. Tired of everything, physical and emotionally. That's why it took a long time for him to get out of bed. In fact, the real motive that made him stood up was his work and the team. Mainly Lisbon, of course.

He was wearing his suit and getting ready to go downstairs when someone knocked the door of the attic.

– Jane, are you awake?

That voice owned to Lisbon, obviously. After all, she was the only one who frequently visited him there. The unusual thing was: it was 6 o'clock yet. It was too early to receive her visitation. Lisbon had the costume to arrive soon in CBI, but not that soon. Something probably had happened, something that could not wait.

After finishing dressing up, he opened the door.

– Good morning, Lisbon. – He greeted.

But he didn't get an answer. She was with a worried look on her face, so his thought was right: something probably had happened – something bad.

– What's wrong? – He asked, already worried too.

It was a worried, scared and sad look he had in the eyes. She looked down and kept the silence for a few more moments, with hesitation.

– Jane… It's Red John. – She finally said.

His look turned just like hers. He was now scared and anxious. It was clear now why Lisbon was there so early and so worried. Red John had made another victim, and he wondered who this time was. He thought about the team, but if it was one of them, Lisbon would be in real shock. Probably she didn't know who it was, and Jane had no idea, but unfortunately, he would find out soon.

Lisbon drove to the crime scene and Jane went with her. Cho, Rigsby and Grace were already going as well, but they were going to arrive later.

The whole drive was quiet. The destination wasn't really far anyways, but both of them weren't in the mood and didn't have anything to talk. Their minds were too filled with thoughts and doubts. Actually, when the issue was Red John, Lisbon knew she couldn't argue with Jane. He was always the right one, or at least he thought he was. But her real fear was the possible things he could do without thinking twice. Even if she always says that if he tries something foolish she will stop him, deep inside, she knew she wouldn't, she knew she wasn't capable. He had showed that for her many times, she didn't need any more proves.

But she would do her best, she promised herself that. And he needed her. After all, he was her colleague, her _friend_. No matter what, Teresa Lisbon would be there for him.

The place was surrounded by typical yellow tapes saying "crime scene: do not cross" and local cops. Jane didn't care about the cops or anything and went inside of the house, while Lisbon followed him. For their surprise, the house was empty and not full of people that think they are smart enough to solve a Red John's murder, like that Brett Partridge. Even he wasn't there yet for Jane's relief. It was still too early.

– The victim is some kind of doctor. – Jane said after observing the living room for a moment.

– And how do you know that? – Lisbon asked.

– Just look at the decoration of this house. And the magazines there. – He pointed to a desk full of medical magazines. – Even the smell of this house tells me it belongs to a doctor.

Jane then went closer to a shelf with a lot of books, observing them, while Lisbon went to the next room.

– It's a psychiatrist. – He affirmed.

In the TV room, a big couch was in the center, a TV on the wall and another shelf with DVDs and pictures on the corner of the fourth. Lisbon looked to the photos, it were really good looking photos. One with a blonde woman in a beautiful place with both arms opened and another with the same woman with a guy. She was really beautiful. It took a few more seconds, and suddenly Lisbon recognized who the woman was. She looked closer to be sure, and there was no doubt.

– Oh my God… – She said in disbelief. – Jane!

Quickly, she took the photo and ran to show him. When she got near, he took the photo and looked straight at it. He didn't need time to recognize, he did it immediately, and ran as faster as he could trying to find the crime room. That couldn't be true. That couldn't be happening. Not again.

Finding the place, he stopped in the door, breathing hard, incredulous, and looked to the torn body surrounded by blood. The woman was down in the floor, on the right side of the bed, with a scary look in the eyes. She had fought with the killer before being murdered, probably. The room was a mess and the fact that she was on the ground and not on the bed proved that. Her fingernails painted with her own blood. Her throat and body full of cuts. It was definitely Red John.

Lisbon looked at him, sad, with her eyes full of tears, but she wasn't going to cry. She wanted so much to do something about it, she wanted so much to change it. His wife and daughter wasn't enough? She just couldn't understand and she hated that. Sometimes she wished she could have meet him in another circumstances, but she knew she couldn't. All she could do was wonder why Red John keep doing cruel things with people, with Jane.

Even if he was already certain about the victim's identity, he went slowly closer to the body. He turned his gaze in her dead eyes, and he felt like his knees suddenly lost their strength, and his body turned heavier or perhaps his heart. He almost fainted in that moment. He wished he would just wake up and realize it was just another nightmare. But it turns it wasn't. It was real, and he was completely sure. It was Sophie Miller.

All over again, he was trapped in Red John's web.

* * *

**Note: **So, did you find out who the victim was before I said? Hah! Sorry if it was a little bit cruel, but it's just what Red John does, right? Well, thank you so much for reading, and please tell me what you think!


End file.
